DP147: Bagged Then Tagged!
is the 43rd episode of Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles. Episode Plot The heroes are still in Lilypad Town and go to visit a Colosseum. Brock knows this is where many come to battle, to strengthen one self. Since Khoury's father told Khoury today they will leave back to Johto, Lyra asks of Dawn and Ash to have a Tag Battle. Ash and Dawn go to the opposite side, though Brock tells they should pay their respects first. They see statues of Dialga and Palkia and Dawn heard if one touches the statues, the wishes of trainers and breeders will become true. They all tough the statues and wish. Ash wished to become a Pokémon Master, Lyra to win the Johto League and go to a journey with Khoury and Dawn to win her last ribbon. The ground shakes as a robot gets Pikachu and Piplup. It is Team Rocket, who made the machine. They take Pikachu and Piplup into the machine and go out. Ash sends Monferno, who gets in the hole, with the heroes following it. Pikachu uses Iron Tail, but the wall is too sturdy. Piplup tries with BubbleBeam, but gets bounced back to Pikachu. James sees Monferno follows them, so they release another, smaller robot, which digs in other direction to confuse. The plan worked, as they do not know where they truly went. So, they split up; Ash and Dawn leave, while getting one of Khoury's Pokégears. Lyra, Brock and Khoury take the other direction. Ash and Dawn stopped a robot, but it was a decoy. The robot explodes, so Ash and Dawn promise they wouldn't tell anyone about this. Brock, Khoury and Lyra came to a river, where Team Rocket went. Lyra decides to pick a direction, but Khoury sees that some Pokémon are sent out, so it is where Team Rocket went to. They go in the direction and Lyra lets Ash and Dawn know where they went to. Team Rocket celebrates. Jessie gives James and Meowth the last cookie. Though James and Meowth see they got a smaller piece, Jessie thinks they do not want it and eats the cookie parts herself. Pikachu and Piplup protest, though Team Rocket warns them they cannot get out. Brock, Lyra and Khoury came and order them to give back Pikachu and Piplup back, so Team Rocket goes to take back Pikachu and Piplup back into the machine. Staraptor comes and uses Aerial Ace, setting Pikachu and Piplup free by crashing the robot and exploding. Jessie sends Seviper, who goes to bite, while James sends Carnivine to use Vine Whip. With a Thunderbolt and BubbleBeam, they blast off. Everyone is impressed as how Khoury knew where Team Rocket went to, but they still have not forgotten about their Tag Battle. At the Colosseum, they have the battle. Ash sends Monferno and Dawn Cyndaquil, while Khoury Totodile and Lyra Chikorita. Khoury wonders why Chikorita, so Lyra explains that Chikorita is special and reminds Khoury as long as they work together, they can win. Monferno uses Flamethrower and Cyndaquil Swift. Chikorita intercepts this with Light Screen, while Totodile uses Water Gun on Monferno, hitting it hard. Cyndaquil uses Swift, but Light Screen is still on. Chikorita uses Razor Leaf on Cyndaquil, with Totodile following with Aqua Tail. Chikorita uses SolarBeam and Totodile goes to bite, but Cyndaquil uses SmokeScreen to negate Totodile's biting. Chikorita fires the SolarBeam, though Monferno digs and hits Totodile. Monferno uses Mach Punch on Chikorita and Cyndaquil Swift on Totodile. Still, Chikorita and Totodile stand up. Suddenly, Totodile evolves into Croconaw and learns new moves. Croconaw uses Hydro Pump, hitting both Monferno and Cyndaquil. Chikorita goes to tackle, but Cyndaquil uses Flame Wheel and is powered by Flamethrower, causing Chikorita to be defeated. Croconaw uses Aqua Tail, but misses and gets defeated by a Mach Punch. Though Ash and Dawn won, Brock still thinks Khoury and Lyra worked out well. Khoury gets a call from his dad and is reminded they have to go to the air port. After several minutes, they all come to Khoury's father. Before they depart, Lyra decides to go with Khoury around Johto. Though surprised, Khoury decides to come with her. Brock tells Lyra she could challenge Morty or Whitney for her next badge. Lyra wishes luck on Ash's Sinnoh League and on Dawn's Grand Festival. As a token of gratitude, Khoury's father gives Brock a Pokégear. The air ship flies away, as the heroes wave hands to Khoury, his father and Lyra. Trivia *Whitney and Morty appear in this episode in their Generation II designs, rather than their Generation IV designs. This is due to them appearing in a flashback, rather than appearing on TV, like Clair did in An Egg Scramble!. *The dub title is based on the military concept of bagging and tagging. *The Lilypad Colosseum is heavily based on the Colosseum in Rome, in history and looks. Mistakes During the scene where Ash and Dawn are reunited with their Pokémon, Ash's bangs are momentarily colored the same as the background's foliage. Gallery The heroes give their respects DP147 2.jpg Drapion machine got Pikachu and Piplup DP147 3.jpg Ash and Dawn followed a decoy... DP147 4.jpg ... which exploded DP147 5.jpg Staraptor destroys the cage DP147 6.jpg Ash and Dawn vs. Lyra and Khoury DP147 7.jpg Chikorita's Light Screen reduces damage DP147 8.jpg Khoury's Totodile evolved DP147 9.jpg Monferno and Cyndaquil get soaked by Hydro Pump DP147 10.jpg Lyra and Khoury promise to go together }} Category:Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles Episodes Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masamitsu Hidaka Category:Episodes directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Akihiro Tamagawa